Almas vacias
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: Tu vida a cambio de un deseo egoísta. ¿Lo harías? Ten en cuenta que tu deseo se puede volver en tu contra si no especificas bien que quieres. –Susúrrale a Kyubey el deseo que destruirá tu vida y tu cuerpo y te llevará a la miseria.


**Almas vacías.**

**Summary: **Tu vida a cambio de un deseo egoísta. ¿Lo harías? Ten en cuenta que tu deseo se puede volver en tu contra si no especificas bien que quieres. –Susúrrale a Kyubey el deseo que destruirá tu vida y tu cuerpo y te llevará a la miseria.

**Declaimer: **Puella Magi Madoka Magica no me pertenece.

Puella Magi Madoka Magica es un anime que realmente me impactó cuando lo vi y es fascinante porque no es la típica historia de chica mágica a la que la mayoría estamos acostumbrados; así que después de mucho tiempo de tener este anime en el olvido se me ocurrió hacer este One-shot. Es bastante crudo y depresivo pero realmente quería hacer algo así para expresar bien por todo lo que deben pasar.

**-o-o-o- **

El mundo es horrible, muchos lo tienen figurado, y las noticias de suicidios y crímenes aparecen diariamente. Pero… ¿Realmente es todo culpa de la humanidad?

La gente cree que las personas han creado este caos que llamamos vida, días vacíos y rutinarios que nos arrastran a lo peor… Pero Madoka y muchas chicas más habían dejado de pensar eso.

Ellas conocían la verdad. Todos los crímenes y suicidios eran a causa de seres de otro mundo, que nadie conocía; nadie salvo las Chicas Mágicas.

.

.

.

"_¿Luchar contra… brujas… a cambio de un deseo?" _

_._

_._

_._

Esos monstruos extraterrestres acusaban a los humanos de ser despiadadamente crueles. Engañaban, utilizaban y torturaban a chicas desde hacía siglos. Era un crimen que nadie conocía y las que lo hacían eran incapaces de confesar. ¿Quién lo haría? El remedio podía ser mil veces peor que la enfermedad. ¿Ser acusada de loca por semejantes ocurrencias? ¿Preocupar a tu familia y amigos hasta que ni ellos lo pudiesen soportar? ¿Ser utilizada como un experimento de pruebas? A cada cual peor.

No tenían escapatoria. Era luchar o morir.

…

"¡Madoka! ¡Detrás de ti!" Le advirtió una chica de pelo negro y largo.

La mencionada se giró rápidamente y encaró a la criatura, matándola con una de sus flechas.

"¡Agh! ¡No sé ni porque nos molestamos si solo es un familiar!" Protestó una peliroja, dando golpes con su lanza mientras se comía una manzana.

"Tsk, que poca moralidad tienes, Kyoko." Se burló su amiga, dando golpes con su espada.

Algunas se rieron –por no llorar– ante el comentario de la chica de pelo azulado. ¿Quién tenía ya moralidad? ¿Quién tuvo desde un buen principio? Nadie aceptó esto por ayudar a la gente, solo fue por un deseo –ya fuese para sentirse satisfecha con uno misma o para salir de malas situaciones. Y si existía la poca felicidad de saber que estaban salvando vidas, se fue desvaneciendo. ¿Quién era consciente de todo lo que hacían? Nadie. Nadie nunca les había agradecido nada. Vivian a la sombra de la sociedad, marginadas. Mientras todos dormían, ellas luchaban. Mientras sus amigas y compañeras de clase salían al karaoke o de fiesta, ellas se enfrentaban a brujas. No tenían tiempo para ningún tipo de distracción. El simple hecho de vivir o levantarse cada mañana sabiendo su destino ya era un gran esfuerzo y todo un mérito.

¿La felicidad? Inexistente. ¿La libertad? Desconocida. ¿La moralidad? Mentiras.

"Vamos, chicas, no discutáis." Intervino una rubia, sus pequeñas escopetas eran ahora una gran pistola que apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de aquella terrorífica criatura llamada 'bruja', dispuesta a disparar el tiro final y acabar con otra más de sus pesadillas.

BANG. Una menos.

Todo aquel universo alterno y demente se disipó y todas volvieron a aquel edificio en ruinas.

"La siguiente bruja está por allí." Señaló con el dedo una dirección la chica capaz de detener el tiempo, sosteniendo en su otra mano la gema.

Sí, sus personalidades eran detestables; pero eran sus escudos. Si eran frías y distantes, nadie se acercaría a ellas y no tendrían que dar explicaciones de nada.

Empezaron a andar de nuevo por las calles oscuras y los callejones apestosos que habían dejado de infundirles miedo de que apareciese un borracho o un violador; el terror ya dominaba sus vidas y eso no llegaba ni a las suelas de los zapatos de su definición de 'miedo'.

Noche tras noche, sin dormir, consumían todas sus energías en salvar a la humanidad y en ayudar –sin haberlo pedido– a un planeta desconocido y recóndito.

Caminaban sobre una fina, casi imperceptible, línea entre rendirse o seguir luchando.  
Ahora conocían toda la verdad; hiciesen lo que hiciesen estaban condenadas. Luchar y morir, eventualmente. O dejarse arrastrar y caer en la más profunda depresión, donde la fe es algo que ni conoces, y acabarte convirtiendo en el enemigo que otras matarán.

Y hasta que su inevitable y cruel destino llegase, ellas seguirían luchando a la luz de la luna, la única testigo de la agonía de miles de Chicas Mágicas.

Quien caería primero era un misterio. En qué camino erróneo caerían. Hasta cuando seguirán con esta falsa vida.


End file.
